Angels and Demons
by Tsuki Rae
Summary: An albino mercenary on the run from the desians meets the Chosen's group. Only this teenager has a secret that could mean the death of all he knows. If only he didn't have amnesia and forgot it. Pairings: TO be seen.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or else Kratos would never have...I don't know if everyone's beat the game so I won't say. Those who have know what I mean. The only one I own is my albino character. Can't spoil anything by giving his name now can I. hehehe

Chapter 1

"There he is! Catch him!"

A nineteen year-old boy ran down the hallway. He had white silver hair pulled into a low ponytail, braided back. Bangs were cut long on the left side, covering the eye there. His other eye was red, proving his albino heritage.

He wore a black shirt with a sleeveless black jacket on top. His shorts were loose fitting, showing long pale legs, complete with low cut boots. His height in total was about 5'8''.

From around the corner before him, a male desian came out, smirking. "Got ya now, kid."

"…" The boy kicked out with his right foot, hitting the desian in the throat. Without waiting to see the result, the boy was continuing his dash to escape.

As soon as he crossed the corner, he found the door he had been searching for. Opening it, he waited still it shut with a 'swish', before raising his right foot and bringing it down hard and fast onto the control box beside the door.

Sounds of desians banging on the door behind urged the boy to waste no more time. Without even glancing at the door to his right, the boy ran for the door to the left, on the lower end of the room.

However, before he could make good of his escape, he heard the lock on the door to the right disengaging. Frowning at the thought of having more annoyances get in his way, the boy hid behind a nearby pillar, which would give him a slight advantage in awareness of the enemy. Voices echoed in the room.

"This place is a maze. Just where is the exit?" A teenage male voice grumbled.

"Raine, can you bring up a map or something to this place?" What was a child doing in this place? The boy considered all possible reasons, but nothing came up. He snapped back into focus when an older female voice spoke in reply to the boy's question.

"Judging from what's left of the control box, it won't be showing anything, or unlocking anything. We're lucky it was set to our door as it is."

So that's how they got in. He must have it a switch as he smashed the contraption. Talk about bad luck in his case. Good in theirs. The boy's body froze as he heard footsteps echo as they came close to his hiding place. It appeared he was lucky in some ways. The older female spoke again. Carefully, the boy peaked from the right. There, standing by the destroyed panel, was a female elf. Her hair was a white silver color very much like his, her eyes however were a blue shade.

Standing by her was a small elf boy, a mere child, even by elf terms. Next to them was a girl with long fair blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Around her neck was a strange crystal. A small pulse emanated from the back of the boy's head. Ignoring it, he looked at the closest person. The teenage boy was the one who had come near. His red outfit really stood out in the sanitary like gray and white walls, his brown hair messy.

Unable to make out the boy's face, the albino knew now was the time to act. No new voices or sounds indicating another person were being made, so this gave him the information he needed to form a new plan of action. Swiftly, the boy reached behind him even as he made a lunge for the boy in red.

-3rd pov-

Lloyd froze as a sharp weapon was held to his throat. Sounds of distress came from Colette and Genis. Damn it, how did he not notice there was someone else here? Out of the corner of his left eye, Lloyd saw Kratos inch closer. Strangely, the person holding him did not react to Kratos, even though they would have a better view of the older mercenary than Lloyd.

Finally, the person spoke. "Move back into the corridor." Why would he want that? By the voice, Lloyd had guessed it to be a boy. Kratos was almost next to them. All the while, Lloyd prayed, please don't scare the kid, please don't scare the kid.

Kratos drew his sword swiftly and brought it down on the boy, swift and with no obstacles. Lloyd trusted Kratos not to hit him, but at the same time felt a moment of pity for the boy. Apparently, the boy had other ideas, and had zero pity for Lloyd. At the last minute, the boy tilted to the right, and kicked the sword at the blade, giving it a new target…Lloyd!

Cursing under his breath, Kratos stopped the fall of his blade, just above Lloyd's head. Turning, he saw the boy making a run for a door. Genis made a movement with his Kendama, pointing it at the escaping boy.

"Icicle!" Sharps shards of ice flew towards the boy. "Got him!" Genis cheered.

However, the white haired teenager had other plans. Jumping and turning in mid-air, the boy brought his left hand out towards the ice. For a second, his red eyes seemed to glow, before the ice collided with him. At least, it appeared to have, but when the fog from the ice faded, there was nothing. No boy, or any sign that Genis had used a spell.

Colette looked around, puzzled. "Where'd he go? Is he alright?" Lloyd looked at her in shock. "Colette. That guy about separates my head from my body thanks to that trick with Kratos' sword, and you wonder if he's alright?"

"He kind of reminded me of that one lesson the Professor gave. About wounded animals…" Lloyd looked puzzled. Raine sighed, before explaining. "She means, Lloyd, that the boy is the wounded animal, and we had cornered him. Basically, he felt threatened and used his only option left to him. Fight back despite numbers." Raine paused a moment. "The only thing I don't understand is why he let Kratos get so close? From that angle, he could easily have seen him coming at him?"

Kratos stayed quiet, looking around. Suddenly, he turned around, unsheathing his sword, stopping the small dagger from stabbing him in the throat. Everyone else turned simultaneously to see the boy pressing the dagger into Kratos' sword. He didn't remove his eyes from the older mercenary's, never blinking.

Just as quickly however, the boy turned to the door that he had come from, jumping away from Kratos. The boy just stood there, staring at the door. Then…

"Damn it!" He growled, before running back to the door he had originally started for. Bringing back his right hand, he clenched his fist, then brought it at the door, not pausing in his run. Colette closed her eyes, while Genis and Lloyd both called out the same thing. "Are you stupid?" Kratos and Raine said nothing, both just watching carefully.

Boy's pov

Got to hurry, can't get caught! This was all he was thinking. Even as he brought his fist to the door, he felt the regular pulsing in the back of his head grow in magnitude, making him want to stop using his power. Shoving the pain away, he hit the door. Thanks to the power behind the force of his hit, the metal door flew out from the wall, landing with a crash on the floor.

With no other thought but to escape, the boy ignored the pain that crawled up his hand and arm. This pain was nothing to what would happen if he were caught. The mana levels from behind the door from which he had originally come from were rising for a massive spell. Most likely, those people would die from the explosion.

Having already run out of the building slightly, the boy slowed down, before turning back to the cursed building dome. A massive explosion echoed throughout the desert, smoke rising from the dome. The boy looked to the desert, then back at the desian base.

"Damn it." He mumbled, before sprinting back to the dome.

* * *

Lloyd pushed some of the rubble off of Genis, whose height was the only reason he wasn't crushed. "Genis, you okay?"

While Genis nodded in affirmation, Lloyd watched as Kratos straightened up from crouching over Colette. Professor Raine was sitting up, having managed to avoid the worst of the falling debris.

"Is everyone alright? No one's hurt, right?" Colette asked, looking worried as she looked around.

"We're all fine, Colette." Lloyd answered. The young Chosen sighed in relief.

However, the sound of drawn steel halted any idea of rejoice. All around them were spears pointed at them, desians at the other end of the spears. Kratos kept his blade at a guard position; ready to attack at the first opportunity. Lloyd and Genis stood back-to-back, ready for action, while Raine hovered close to Colette, ready to defend the girl with her magic.

A familiar man stepped outward. Botta.

"So, we meet again. Though this wasn't how I originally planned everything."

Botta looked around at all the faces that his men had surrounded. Not finding the one he was looking for, he turned to the nearest desian.

"Where is the boy?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It appears that he got away. The holocamera showed him running through the front entrance."

Botta frowned at the news. "Damn. That boy is turning out to be more trouble than he's worth. If we didn't need him…"

As if remembering his other captives, Botta turned back the group.

"Though, thanks to him, we now have the Chosen of Mana here."

Botta brought up his hand in a signal to prepare to attack, as every desian tightened their grips on their spears. Bringing his hand down, Botta gave the silent order to attack.

Kratos and Lloyd both blocked some of the spears coming their way, while Genis burned the ones that were missed. Those that did make it through the three males met with Raine's barrier.

Botta merely watched as the group decimated his men. Growling slightly, he brought up his battle staff, summoning mana to the exsphere embedded in the tip. Bringing it down, great tumbles of earth shot at the group.

Raine added more mana into her barrier, allowing it to surround the whole group, effectively blocking the sharp rocks. However, this allowed the remaining desians to rush in and attack the barrier.

Each attack added to Raine's exhaustion, the effort to keep up the barrier draining her mana.

"Lloyd, be ready to attack the moment the barrier fades." Kratos ordered.

Lloyd grumbled an, "I know, I know," before bringing his swords up again to attack.

The moment the barrier faded however, several desians behind the first assault cried out in pain. Jumping over the fallen bodies, the white haired boy threw several hand daggers at the closest desians to the group. As soon as he landed, the boy ducked down, avoiding losing his head to a desian blade. The down swipe however, managed to slice through his left side, causing the boy to hiss slightly in pain. He threw a dagger right in the desian's face and heart, killing him.

Botta sharply turned to where the boy was. "Don't kill him!" Then, Botta realized that the rest of his men were down. While the newcomer had distracted the men, Kratos and Lloyd had used that time to finish off the desians. Now only Botta stood.

The boy turned to Botta, four daggers in each hand, his one seeable eye glaring at the half-elf, the red giving off the impression of a demon's eye. Kratos pointed his blade at the man.

"I suggest you take this time and retreat."

Botta nodded, having no choice but to leave, or die. Turning back into building, Botta left one last comment before being swallowed by the darkness.

"You won't be able to hide forever, boy. Sooner or later, you'll lose control and come to us. It's only a matter of time." And he was gone.

Staring after the man, the albino scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

Turning, he started to walk away, before a female stepped in his path.

Colette spread her arms out, staring at the boy with determination.

"You mustn't walk with that wound. Please, let the Professor heal it first."

The boy stared in puzzled annoyance, before shoving her out of the way.

"No thanks."

Fully determined to help the boy that had saved them, Colette continued. Running to catch up with the boy. "You need help. Please, it won't take but a mome-AHHHH!"

It was a classical Colette moment. The young chosen tripped over nothing and tried to grab the closest thing that could stop her…

…which happened to be the albino boy.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, as his body fell backwards with hers.

Lloyd and Genis both winched at the sound the two bodies made as they hit the floor.

"That must have hurt."

TBC...

Rae: This is my first TOS fanfic. I'll add on if you guys do me a huge favor and review. Just tell me what you think and if you want some sort of pairing to occur. If you have an oc you want added, just send me the info and i'll give you the credit. LUV YA!


End file.
